


Alone Together

by tinyjew



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Highschool AU, Jonathan is struggling with this emotion thing, M/M, gay dorks, horrible pasts, i dunno man Sock has some flashbacks of killing, i suck at summaries, sock being adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjew/pseuds/tinyjew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is an apathetic highschool kid, living with the curse of being ignored. Nobody seems to even realise he's there, and if they do it's not to be friendly.<br/>Sock is the new kid at school, and he's got a strange fascination with Jonathan, the boy nobody notices. An outworldly fashion sense and bubbly personality, they seem to be opposites.<br/>However, it's their pasts in which their similarities lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok so this is my first w2h fic but I reeeeally ship Sock and Jonathan, oh my gosh. In this chapter, our very own Jon meets Sock for the first time. What a shocker.

Jonathan sighed and rubbed his face, stifling a yawn and scowling at the sun that was just starting to peek through the clouds. School was not what he wanted to be woken up this early for. Hell, he'd barely wake up to go somewhere interesting. And nothing here was interesting, nothing. 

But that's what he thought, before a small figure skipped forward in...could you even call that fashion? Curiously, he looked at the new kid. He wore an oversized sweater vest over a blue shirt, a bright red scarf, and a pair of ripped up jeans underneath a...purple skirt? Jonathan looked on in disbelief. That certaintly was bold. The mystery boy had the poofiest hair he had ever seen, contained under a red aviator hat. Under those bangs were the brightest green eyes. Who had eyes like that?

Quickly, Jonathan looked away, scowling. He didn't need to get caught staring. 

To his side, the sound of skipping grew louder until it stopped with a skidding noise, and a soft giggle. He rolled his eyes at that.

"Hi!" a slightly feminine voice called out beside him, making Jonathan glance over in disinterest. "You catching the bus for school?"

"No shit." he grumbles back, fully aware he's being impolite.

"Great!" the happy voice of the boy seemed tip have a grin all of its own. "Me too! I'm Sock, by the way. Sock Sowachowski. I'm new here."

Sock. Jonathan made a face. Who named their kid Sock? They must be some sucky parents of their willing to subject their own child to having the name sock.

"What's your name?" Sock grinned, blinking up at him. 

"What grade are you in, kid?" he says instead, looking over with his eyebrows knit together. "You look a little young for high school."

The other boy huffed indignantly. "I'm a senior, thank you very much. But that wasn't an answer." the grin retured to his face. "What's your name?"

Surprise was written all over his features. Senior? The kid looked fourteen at the most! He realised that maybe he was being a little too rude and decided to answer the question. "Jonathan."

"Has anyone ever told you that's such a nice name? Jonathan. I like it!" Sock announced, cheerfully elbowing his side. Ookay, so apparently this kid was touchy-feely. Great.

"Yeah, thanks." he mutters and feels a little relieved when the bus makes it's appearance.

-

He honestly had hoped he would've gotten rid of Sock by the end of the bus ride. Unfortunately for him, the kid seemed glued to his side the whole day. Sitting next to him on the bus, in class, at lunch. It was a little exhausting. Sock was so energetic and bubbly, a stark contrast to his own disinterested and grumpy nature. 

The odd thing about Sock was that he seemed utterly fascinated with Jonathan. He even declared that they would soon be good friends. Why him? Out of everyone, why him? He wasn't sure why, but it rubbed him the wrong way. Sure, it was nice to be noticed, but there is such a thing as too much attention.

So who could blame him that time in Gym when he chucked the dodgeball Sock's way? The fluffy haired kid had dodged it easily, going rigid and looking a little...scared? But before he could question it, the usual peppy smile returned and he had complimented him on his shot.

Luckily, after the bus dropped them off, Sock was nowhere to be seen.

Jonathan grumbled to himself, fishing around his pocket for his keys. This is going to be a long year, isn't it.

-

Surprisingly, after the course of a few months had passed, Jonathan had gotten used to Sock. Used to his chattering and bright personality, used to his clothing, used to how involved he seemed in the others life.

Sock was definitely something else, but above all he seemed very protective. Every time Jonathan was called something rude, his eyes would darken and he'd glare daggers at them. To be perfectly honest, it sort of scared Jonathan. Which caught him off guard. He doesn't even do anything about it, so why should Sock?

It baffled him, truly.

But even weirder was that Jonathan seemed to be getting protective about Sock as well. Whenever someone would make fun of how he dressed, his voice, his personality, and even his name, Jonathan would scowl and stand in front of Sock. It wasn't right to make fun of the boy. He was just being himself.

Even more wonderous, was that Jonathan realised that Sock was right. After a while they would be good friends. Maybe it was how involved Sock was with him, or how often they were around each other, or maybe how Sock had given him the absolute best sandwich he's ever eaten.

Him and Sock were friends. And he wasn't sure how to handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this lovely chapter, Jonathan is curious as to where Sock goes after school. Also we get a look at his own life at home. Thank you so much for reading

Over the course of a few weeks, Jonathan has made a few observations. 

One, Sock never talks about his family or anything. Whereas most people are usually complaining or talking about something that's happened at home, Sock says nothing. It was weird. Although Jonathan never spoke about his family either, he didn't want to bring that up to anyone.

Two, sometimes he'll come to school with bruises or scratches on his arms or face, which has really grown to make the apathetic teen worried. He's clumsy, he'd tell himself. Sock is fine.

And three, the fluffy haired kid always ran home after the bus, taking off and practically leaving Jonathan in a cloud of dust.

It made him more curious then anything ever had. Where was he going? And the guy was quick too, skirt swaying as his legs seemed to take him over way to much ground at once. Jonathan couldn't chase him. Hell, he could barely run that mile in gym!

So he decided to bring it up while walking to class.

"Hey Sock?"

"Yeeeah Johnny Boy?" the shorter boy grins up at him, hips swaying as he walked. 

Now, how could he say it without being blunt...

"Why do you always run off after the bus drops us off?"

Great. That wasn't blunt at all. Nice job, Combs.

Sock tenses up and slows his steps, that stupid grin freezing on his face. Those big green eyes look at him in something that looks almost like fear. "Where I...what?"

"You always run away after school. Where do you go?" he stops, turning and looking down at him curiously.

"I..." the frozen grin slips from Sock's face and is replaced with a small frown. He'd never seen Sock feown before. It was certaintly something that made him feel put off. It didn't seem natural on the other.

"I don't go anywhere." Sock seems tense, shrinking in size and taking small shifty steps backwards. His whole form seems to be in defense mode. He repeats himself again. "I don't go anywhere."

"You have to go somewhere," Jonathan presses, and looking back on it he realises that wasn't the best idea. "We all have a home, dude."

"A home?" Sock nods in agreement, but it seems almost vicious. "Yeah, yeah that's where I go."

"Then how come I don't believe you?"

The shorter fiddles with his skirt, looking spooked. Jonathan had entirely forgot about heading to class before the bell, instead focusing on getting an answer out of the other.

"Tell me!" 

It came out more forcefully and louder then he wanted. And he instantly regretted it when he saw Sock flinch.

"It's none of your business, ok?" he snaps, looking out from red-brown bangs and scowling. "Who cares if I run away after school? Why do you?" His voice cracked as he spoke and he looked away, shoulders tense. "Why? Why does everyone need something from me?"

But before Jonathan could speak, the bell rang out shrilly, and Sock took the chance to walk the opposite way. 

"You're late, Jonathan." he mumbles the sentence, and left Jon staring after him with wide eyes in an empty hall.

-

The rest of the day, Sock avoided him like the plauge. It made Jonathan feel horrible. Or more horrible then usual. Why didn't he just leave Sock alone when he seemed scared? He scowled down at his paper and snapped the led of his pencil. He screwed up again. Why couldn't he do anything right?

At lunch, people had pointed and whispered as they saw Jonathan sit without the bubbly kid, and laughed as Sock was sitting alone against the wall, rubbing his face with his nose buried in a book.

One of the bullies approached him, making a mocking sad face, voice dripping with amusement. "What's wrong with your little freak over there?" the guy snickered. "Trouble in paradise?"

Despite not looking at him, the other guy must've sensed his confusion because he just kept going. "Don't you think people notice when he follows you around like a little lovestruck puppy?" he let out a laugh. "You fucked up pretty badly if he's sitting away from mister tall, pale, and awkward." he looked back at Sock and laughed again. 

It still infuriated Jonathan to no end, when people laughed at Sock.

Classes seemed to crawl on.

Instead of taking the bus, Sock ran home. And Jonathan sat on the bus alone. 

For once, he wished someone was there with him. 

-

Hysterical laughter came from the living room, making Jonathan cringe. His mother was at it again, he could tell. The air reeked of alcohol, and the loud voices of his mother and her group of friends laughed at something stupid.

It was nine o'clock, they shouldn't be drunk at this time. 

His mother never seemed to care, though. She'd almost always be out, or too drunk off her ass to properly care for her son. Though she has still been able to keep a nice job to uphold the mortgage and bills. 

She was never there for her son though. And it made Jonathan what he was now.

So instead of gradually being irritated by the sounds of drunk laughter and the smell of booze, he decided to take a walk.

Best to get out of the house while he still could.

-

About ten minutes after slipping out the back door, Jonathan was walking down alongside the road, breathing in the crisp air. Everything was bathed in moonlight and the only thing to be heard was the leaves ruffling in the wind, the various small animals and the occasional car.

It gave him time to be alone with his thoughts. 

He thought of Sock, mainly, and how worried he was about him. It seemed to be an overreaction to asking where he went after school, but maybe he shouldn't have pressed so hard on the subject. Not everyone was so emotionally unattached as he was.

Though he sort of had to be.

With an alcoholic mother who was never there for him, the bullies at school, and a father who didn't bother to stick around, Jonathan had sunk into a sorry depression. 

Suicial thoughts ran through his head like it was a Olympic race, which seriously numbed his emotions. After all, why did he need to show them?

He looked up and smiled slightly when he noticed where he was. 

The cemetery, grim as it sounded, was the place where the only person who made him feel truely loved stayed. (Sock had made him feel that way recently too, not that he'd ever admit it)

His own grandmother, passed on three years ago. It always made him feel a little bit better to see her tombstone. And before he knew it, his feet were taking him towards the enterance.

That's when he heard voices.

"Oh boo hoo, my family is dead." one taunted, and about four voices laughed viciously. A small whimper followed.

"Is the little baby gonna cry? Cmon, suck it up idiot."

"S-stop..." the small voice whimpered again, and Jonathan frowned, standing up straight. He knew that voice.

"Stop?" the other voices laughed, and Jonathan snuck up through the entrance to get a better look, careful to not get caught. "Stop? Who do you think you're talking to? When have you gotten up this courage to talk to us like that? Huh?" a sharp thud and a whine of pain. "You didn't do my chores today, freak. I got in trouble because of you!"

Creeping up a little more, Jonathan saw four boys looming over a small figure crumpled on the floor.

"I'm sorry."

That's when Jonathan had to stifle a gasp. Because he finally recognised the voice, and saw the form that went with it.

The kid on the floor was Sock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see more of the idiot boys. Afterwards, Sock and Jonathan have a moment. Also wow a few chapters in one day what a record.

Frozen to the spot, Jonathan watched as the boys relentlessly harassed Sock. Yelling, kicking, and throwing around insults, they went on with it for what seemed like forever. However, Sock took it with every ounce of strength it seemed, only whimpering or muttering out an apology.

Rage boiled in the pit of Jonathan's stomach. He shouldn't be sorry, what did he have to be sorry for? And he wasn't even doing anything about it!

Sock might not, but he would. Standing up, Jonathan whistled loudly, catching the attention of everyone there. They stopped talking, voices hushing. 

"You're not supposed to be here." he droned, voice monotone. "Besides, isn't it past your bedtime kids?"

One of them snorted, but the rest looked skittish. "Bedtime? Who do you think you are?"

Sock lifted up his head and widened his eyes as he saw the other, blood trickling down his lip and dripping off his chin. The scarlet was smeared across his face, making Jonathan frown even more.

"Me? I'm the one who just called the cops. Now lesve before they get here." he jabbed his thumb towards the entrance. "Beat it."

It grew quiet in the cemetery as the guys took in the information. Fear shone in their eyes.

"Shit." one of them muttered, before the one to the far left slapped the closest on the arm. 

"We can't go back to jail."

"Run, then!" 

And the four took off, leaving a small looking Sock curled up in front of a headstone.

After the sound of running faded into the distance, Jonathan rushed over to the other. 

"Sock? Sock cmon man are you ok?" he asked, gathering his small frame into his lap, cradling the smallers head.

Wide green eyes stared up at him in awe, before a small smile broke his features. "H-hey Johnny Boy." 

A sigh of relief and Jon gathered the other to his chest. "That's not an answer, but I see you've some of your stuff back."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little shaken."

"Shaken?" he rolls his eyes, scowling again. "They hurt you!"

"Nah, it's ok." Sock plants his hands on Jonathan's thighs and pushes himself up into a sitting position. He coughed into his shoulder and looks up at him. "I'm used to it."

Jonathan's scowl deepened. "Used to it?"

A nod. "Thank you for showing up though. Couldn't stand it if mom had to see me get beat up again."

"Your mom would show up?" Jonathan looked down at him curiously. He thought...or maybe he misheard...that the boys were taunting Sock for his family being dead? He hoped he heard wrong...he hope to god he heard wrong.

Sock shrugged. "More or less." he looked up, eyes looking a little misty. "More or less..."

Then suddenly he was clinging to Jonathan, forehead pressed into his shoulder and hot tears rolling down freckled cheeks. His body shuddered as he took in deep breaths. 

It left Jonathan in shock, eyebrows furrowed and arms awkwardly placed around his sides. He probably had blood and tears stained on his hoodie, but right now he could care less. Sock needed comforting and thats what he'd get.

"You wanna talk about it?" he offered lamely, patting his back gently.

Sock shook his head, sniffling. "No," he said, voice crackling. "But I should be heading home. Hey Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't call the police, did you?"

He snorted softly, pulling Sock away from his chest and offering an odd smile. "No."

Sock grinned and wiped his face of the tears and blood, crawling off of Jonathan. "Thank you again."

He stood up himself and dusted off his jeans. "Don't mention it. But if it's ok...I'm gonna make sure you get home safely."

A tired nod was the only response he got, along with a signature smile. "Just ket me say goodbye first."

"To wh-" the words died in his throat as he saw Sock bend over and press his lips to the smooth gravestone, muttering a soft goodnight, before standing up. "Alright, we can go."

That was the first time Jonathan took a good look at the names on the gravestone. 

'Emilia Sowachowski.'

Jonathan looked between the grave and the boy, eyes widening. "Is that...?"

Sock lowered his head and nodded. "That's my mom, yeah."

He covered his mouth and gently touched his shoulder. "Oh my god, I'm...I'm really sorry."

"It's fine...and if it's ok," the other grimaced lightly. "I'd rather get home. I'll tell you about her later, but I'll get in trouble if I don't get home soon."

"Yeah, yeah of course."

The two walked in silence, Sock leading a shocked Jonathan the path it took to get to his home.

Curiosity bubbled up inside him as well as the lingering shock. He'd finally get to see the home that Sock had so recently freaked out about him finding out. But now, Sock seemed too weak and tired to protest or stop him from seeing it. And too grateful that Jonathan just saved him from his tormentors to refuse him this.

"Well," Sock smiled again, rounding the corner. He looked a little shy, and...frightened. "This is me."

Then he glanced up, and all colour drained from his face as he suddenly found out why he seemed so nervous about him seeing it. Because it wasn't the house he thought it was. And it was a house that would easily give Sock a worse torturing at school then his own would.

Sock smiled nervously again and trotted up the stairs, opening the doors to the foster home and walking inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan has a nightmare and stays up all night texting Sock. Amazing.

Jonathan awoke from his nights sleep abruptly, with a scream caught in his throat and drenched in cold sweat. The sheets were tangled with his legs, and he kicked them off, shaking. 

Groggily, he rubbed his face, the vivid nightmare he had replaying every time he closed his eyes.

It was the same one he usually had, and it scared him. It scared him every time. 

Glancing over at his alarm, he squinted and the bright numbers spelled out 2:50. Still too early to be up, but he couldn't go back to sleep. 

What mext caught his attention was the soft flicker of light from his phone, showing he'd gotten a message. Groaning, he stretched as far as possible and grabbed it, rolling onto his back and turning it on.

He blinked in confusion as he saw the message was from Sock. He hadn't remembered him putting the others number in. Then it occurred to him that when Sock told him they'd be great friends, he had also put down his number in his phone. And he'd never texted him, which made him feel like crap.

-It's really early, but I just wanted to say thank you for helping me again.

He stared at the screen for a moment, letting his eyes adjust before he responded back.

~Glad I could help.

His phone beeped in record time.

-Jonathan what are you still doing up

~Couldn't sleep. Bad dream.

-Oh. Oh I'm really sorry. Was it bad?

~I'm used to them.

-Used to them??   
-That's not good. Did you want to talk about it?

~Not really

-sometimes it helps.

~No, talking to you is fine.

-Well in that case...can I ask you something?

~sure

-You're not going to leave me are you?

~Leave??

-Well ya know, since where I live and..and my parents.

~Sock I literally don't care about any of that, why would you even think I would

-Well that's the reason I had to switch schools. People found out and even my best friends left me.  
-i wasn't sure if you'd want to too

~I'm a little offended  
~I'm not leaving because of that

-Really?

~Really

-promise?

~Promise

-thank you

~Don't mention it

Jonathan smiled at the screen and continued to just listen to Socks wild stories of his. The guy sure did have a great imagination. 

Time wore on and soon, it was later then he expected.

-hey Johnny Boy?

~ye

-You tired?

~Yeah, but I can't sleep

-I can help  
-I'm going to call you, sing, and trust me  
-you'll be asleep in no time

He looked at the screen skeptically, but accepted the call from Sock anyways.

"Are you all comfortable?" Socks voice flooded from the other line.

"As comfortable as I'll ever be."

"Ok," he could practically hear the smile from the other line. "Here it goes:  
A-a-a, a-a-a, byly sobie kotki dwa.  
A-a-a, kotki dwa,  
szarobure, szarobure obydwa."

Jonathan was surprised. This wasn't English. And Sock had a sweet singing voice.

"Ach, śpij, kochanie,  
jesli gwiazdke z nieba chcesz - dostaniesz.  
Wszystkie dzieci, nawet źle,  
pogrążone są we śnie,  
a ty jedna tylko nie."

A yawn escaped him and he nuzzled his soft pillow, curling in under his blanket and listening to Sock's soothing voice. He felt calm, relaxed. And for the forst time that night he could close his eyes without seeing that horrid dream.

"A-a-a, a-a-a,  
byly sobie kotki dwa.  
A-a-a, kotki dwa,  
szarobure, szarobure obydwa."

Sleep was soon finding Jonathan, and he smiled softly.

"Ach, śpij, bo wlaśnie  
księżyc ziewa i za chwilę zaśnie.  
A gdy rano przyjdzie świt  
księzycowi będzie wstyd,  
ze on zasnąl, a nie ty."

Soft snore came from the teen as sleep found him, and a small laugh came from the other line. 

"Sweet dreams, Johnny Boy."

-

Jonathan woke up to his alarm blaring staticy noises and sighed softly, turning it off. That was the soundest sleep he'd ever had. Ever. Which had him in a surprisingly good mood. He felt refreshed.

Later at the bus stop, he ran into Sock and smiled. "I didn't know you could sing."

The other shrugged. "It's not that good."

"Are you kidding me, it was great! And what language was that?"

Sock seemed happy by the praise and beamed. "It was Polish. My mother taught me some before she passed. That was the lulliby she always sang me."

"So you're Polish?"

He nodded proudly. "Born here though. Did my singing help you sleep?"

Jonathan smiled again and nodded. "Best sleep I've ever had."

Sock wrapped him in a hug, and for once Jonathan didn't freeze up. "That's great!"

The bus soon broke up their embrace (though it seemed a little long for a hug. How long were hugs supposed to last anyway?)

While on the bus, Jonathan realised that Sock was right all that while ago. They would be really great friends.

Which made his stomach flip flop. He'd never had such a close friend before. 

His emotions swarmed. This would take some getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've always thought Sowachowski sounded Polish, so I thought why not make his family from Poland? And his mother used to sing him that lulliby, which is a very popular one. 
> 
> It translates to this:
> 
> Ah-ah-ah, two little kittens  
> Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,
> 
> There were once two little cats.  
> Ah-ah-ah, two little cats,  
> Gray and brown oh both they are.
> 
> Oh, sleep, my darling,  
> If you'd like to have a star – you'll get it.  
> All the children, good and bad,  
> Are now sleeping in their beds,  
> Only you are still awake.
> 
> Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,  
> There were once two little cats.  
> Ah-ah-ah, two little cats,  
> Gray and brown oh both they are.
> 
> Oh, sleep, 'cause you see  
> The moon is yawning and he'll soon be sleeping.  
> And when the morning later comes  
> He will feel ashamed because,  
> He fell asleep but you did not.


	5. Chapter 5

Sock had learned to ignore the jeering by now.

Every morning, it was the same. Though, he didn't really mind anymore. 

Every morning, the other boys at the orphanage would taunt and tease him, call him names, make him do things for them. But the real group that poised a threat to Sock was the same group that was beating him up that night. They didn't care for anyone excpet themselves, and had found glee in tomenting Sock for his past. It was easy, they thought, to hold his dark secrets over his head. To use him to do their bidding, their chores, and anything they wanted.

This morning was no different. Taunts were thrown, but Sock simply ignored them, smiling at them instead. Which made them completely aggravated, it almost made him laugh.

Soon enough, Sock was skipping out of the house and on his way to school, his excitement bubbling up to see Jonathan again.

He nearly sighed dreamily. Jonathan was Sock's greatest friend, and though he wouldn't like to admit it freely, the only person he'd had a major crush on. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was so incredibly attracted to the other that it almost hurt. 

Sock lived for the little moments with him, for the times he could get him to smile, to laugh. Anything. The way his eyes lit up with laughter, or looked at him with glittering happiness. The way his lips quirked up in amusement when Sock would drop a sly comment about something. He lived for it. And Sock wanted nothing more then to see more of it. And maybe if he was lucky, something special.

Which of course, was doubtful. But Sock definitely wasn't one to give up hope. 

In fact, his hope and adoration towards Jonathan was what kept his anger under check. He didn't pay attention to the people in his orphanage and what they said, it was true. But that didn't mean anger didn't come flaring up at times.

But it was controlled.

However, it was able to get out of control.

Like now, for instance.

It was the transition time between fifth and sixth period, and Sock had just witnessed the single most infuriating thing he had seen in years.

There, on the floor in fetal position, layed Jonathan. Two kids loomed over him, laughing and throwing punches. And poor Jonathan did nothing to stop it, jaw clenched and eyes closed.

Fury welled in the pit of Sock's stomach, and he swore he saw red.

This wasn't good. He wanted to yell at himself, to tell himself to calm down. But his feet moved on their own accord, and his anger washed over him.

Sock reached out and grabbed both of the kids by their shirt collars, tugging sharply and placing them both in a dangerously strong headlock.

He let out a low growl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He squeezed, perhaps a little too tight. One of the kids coughed as the other shook violently. "I hope you're not fucking going to do it again. Because if you do, I WILL hurt you." and with that, he angled their heads into an uncomfortable position and threw them to the ground harshly.

Sock decided to move. He could do more. He could- no. And with a deep breath, he stopped himself.

He stepped over their bodies and stood protectively over Jonathan, anger piercing his eyes. He growled again and the two scrambled to their feet, fear in their eyes as they ran.

Behind him, he heard Jonathan sit up. Sock's gut twisted and he sank to the floor, tears springing from his eyes. As he turned around, he wiped his eyes on his freckled arms and looked over Jonathan worridly.

"Oh my god are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Jonathan shook his head weakly, blue eyes wide. "You saved me."

"Of course."

"I think you scared them." Jonathan managed a smile, looking him in the eye. Then the smile wilted just as easily as it showed. "You're crying?"

Sock sat next to Jon and pulled his knees up to his chest, class forgotten for now. "I was scared."

"For me?"

"Yeah, for you. But I was scared because I haven't gotten that mad in a long time. I could've done something horrible again." He looked at Jonathan with big eyes. "I just couldn't stand to see them doing that to you."

Jon gathered Sock up in a hug and rubbed his back gently. "What do you mean by all of that, Sock?"

The shorter nuzzled him. "If you meet me in the park, I'll tell you."

"When?"

"10?" he pulls away and locks his green eyes with blue. "I'll tell you everything, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Sock arrived at the park with little trouble. He was able to sneak out without any interruptions, and nervousness brewed in his stomach. 

He quietly crept around the park, bright eyes flashing in the dark. Where was Jonathan? Was Sock to late maybe? Did he-

"Sock!" a loud whisper called. "Sock!"

His head turned and lit up. Jonathan waved at him from the swings, his legs pumping back and forth. 

"Jonathan!" he beamed, running over and jumping onto the swing next to the other. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, ten minutes?"

"Ten?? Oh no sorry to have kept you waiting."

Jon snorted. "Don't apologize. Actually, I take that back. Apologize in the form of telling me your story."

Sock flashed a weary smile. "Of course."

-  
It was five years since his mothers passing, and every single day had semed like torture tothe. young boy. His father had promised to protect him, but he seemed to be doing the exact opposite. When he'd get home, his father would drink himself sick. Too much alcohol to be good for him, a young Sock thought. 

He tried to persuade his father to stop. But it only endes in violence.

Ever since his mother died in a tragic car accident, Sock had seen how his father had gotten. His anger was always bad- a trait Sock shared with the man- but it was worse now then ever. Whereas his late wife's company seemed to soothe it, his only sons seemed to fire it up. He had spiraled into alcoholism, and when he was drunk he was worse.

Beatings were normal. And would sometimes happen for no good reason.

Sock had just came home from school, tenoer on the egde, to find his father waiting for him with a wicked grin plastered on his drunken face. It made the boy gulp, and take a step back.

Taunts came from the man who was supposed to protect him, and it was this time when Sock finally snapped. He yelled back, throwing insults. Anything he could, really. His anger had boiled up and foamed over the edge.

It was dangerous. He was playing a dangerous game.

And Sock realised that when his father let out a scream of rage and slammed the boy into the wall, hand around his throat and knife aimed at his belly.

Fear replaced his anger in a heartbeat. He could smell the stale alcohol on his fathers breath, a foul stench that made Sock's nose wrinkle up. But air soon didn't come easy as the hand tightened it's grip and his father began yelling again.

This time something new.

Deatb threats. It made Sock's eyes widen and more tears flow from his emerald eyes. He choked and thrashed, lumgs heaving, air not reaching them. The knife was held weakly and dug into his stomach. Pain. There was so much pain. Every part of him was on fire.

The knife dug a little deeper, and Sock forcefully angled it the opposite way, before plunging it into his fathers own gut. 

The hand loosened and Sock shoved him off, staring slackjawed in horror at his father, who lay crumpled on the floor, hand on the knife. It looked as if he had done it himself. And Sock backed away, coughing and heaving for air. His body shook and he finally collapsed on the floor, the world spinning before him.

It was over.

His torment had been put to an end.

-

Jonathan sat in silence after the tale was told, taking it all in. After a minute or so, Jonathan looked over at him sadly. "How're you so happy?"

"W-what?" Sock had eben expecting another response, but definitely not this.

"All this shit happens to you. How can you be so optimistic?"

The shorter shrugs. "I guess it's because I have to be."

Jon is quiet for another second before getting off his swing and embracing Sock for the second time that day. "You're too good to have to deal with all of that. I'm so sorry."

He was shocked. Jon was still there, and hugging him no less. His eyes misted and he hugged back viciously.

It seemed perhaps twenty minutes before they let go of each other. 

"My dad died when I was ten." Jon said quietly. "Overdosed on meds. Mom was normal for a while, but she's gotten into this group of friends that isn't such a good influence on her. We're still on good terms though. She's helped me a lot through my problems."

Sock listened and smiled faintly. "It sounds like you have a good mother, despite how rough around the edges she's become."

And Jonathan couldn't do anything but agree. After all, compared to the tale Sock had just told, his seemed like nothing. 

Though still a matter that could cause a damaging blow.

The two sat in silence for awhile befire Jonathan spoke up once again.

"This is one of the first times I've been truly happy in a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it's because of you." Jonathan smiles warmly. "You make me happy, Sock. It means a lot to me." You mean a lot to me. The two glance up at the shimmer of stars overhead. "I appreciate every single thing you do."

There were words unsaid that night. But maybe, they'd have the courage to say them to one another. It would just take a little time to ignite.

There was definitely no denying it, the black-haired boy smirked to himself from outside the park fence, flicking a cigarette lighter and trudging back towards the Orphanage. 

It would just take a little time to ignite.


	7. Chapter 7

It was three days after the park, and Jonathan hadn't seen Sock since. It was beginning to worry him.

He hadn't been at school, or even contacted him. So where could he be?

Maybe avoiding him? Did he say too much at the park? Or maybe he was scared that he had said too much to him.

Or maybe something happened to him.

Fear knotted in his chest and as soon as the dismissal bell rang, he was out of the school in a flash.

Jonathan had never ran so fast in his life, adrenaline taking over when he pictured anything bad happening to his dear friend. He ran and ran and ran, until his lungs burned and his breaths came in heavy wheezes. 

But what he saw next took his breath away the most. 

In front of him, charred and blackened with soot, collapsed and crumbled, was the Orphanage. The sign layed shattered on the floor, coated in ash. The buildings support systems were still halfway up, but the building itself wasn't. It was obvious a fire had rippled through the area, charring the building and nothing more. Like it was intentional. 

His heart crawled into his throat. If the Orphanage was burnt down what did that mean of Sock? What happened to him? He couldn't have died...right?

Movement caught Jonathan sightcand snapped him from his thoughts. Emerging from the the charred remains was a man with a clipboard, broght orange hair styled in odd angles. He scribbled things down and looked around the wreckage before locking his eyes on Jon.

"Hello?" he called. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Jonathan started, but paused and cleared his throat. His voice was too high and cracked as soon as he spoke. "Yeah, could you tell me what happened?"

The man shook his head. "A group of kids started it. They got high off their ass and into a fight with one of my favourite little nutcases. Decided to set fire to the place." He shook his head softly and sighed raggedly. "Twenty of my kids are in the hospital."

Jonathan felt sick to his stomach and looked down with eyes that misted with tears. "One last question."

"Hit me."

"Do you know if Sock is one of them?"

The man smiled sadly and nodded. "That kid got the worst of it. I wish he hadn't. He's already gone through too much."

Fear gripped Jonathan by the scruff and threw him down the pit of terror. Sock was in the hospital. He could be dying, he's hurt, something bad could happen and he's not there to help him through it he ne-

"Kid!"

Jon glanced up.

"He's at the hospital close by. Room 166." Orange-haired guy smiled faintly. "Tell him I'm sorry."

With that, Jonathan nodded, and took off running to the closest hospital.

-

"Yes, I'm looking for Sock Sowachowski! Room 166!"

The nurse looked at him oddly. "Sock? That's not his name."

Jonathan grumbled. "Of course it is."

"Sir, room 166 is occupied by Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski, is that who your looking for?"

Napoleon??? His parents named him Napoleon? The thought almost made Jon laugh, if not for the situation he was in.

He nodded furiously.

"Well I can't say that he'll be awake, he suffered quite the trauma, but I can say he'll be very pleased to see his boyfriend had visited him."

A bright red rose to his face at that, but he didn't try and deny it. Most people got to see others in a hospital if they said they were dating, right? But why did the thought make him feel all...emotional? Happy? Flustered? What was it?

"Yeah," he squeaked out. "His boyfriend. Can I see him now??"

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Come on Mr...?"

"Jonathan Combs."

"Alright Mr.Combs, follow me."

-

Sock looked terrible. His tan face was paler then he'd ever seen it, and his bright poofy hair was covered up by white bandages that wrapped around the top of his head, ending at his brow. He seemed thin. Too thin, even. And bandages wrapped around areas of his arms, but Jonathan was almost sure that's not where they ended.

It was a horrible thing to look at, really, and it almost made Jonathan break down right there.

Hesitant, he approached the bed and sat on the edge, gaze washing over the unconscious teens features. Reaching out, he cupped Sock's face and stroked his cheek. Every movemt gentler then the last. 

It nearly broke his damn heart. 

This close to him, Jonathan could see the reddish marks that were in the process of fading, the splash of freckles that presented itself in the cutest way across his face, and that his lips were chapped.

He murmured soft things, the heart monitor his only company in the empty room. Nobody else came to see Sock. 

Time ticked on and Jonathan began to doze off on the adjoining couch. He cupped Sock's face again and sighed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." He placed a sweet and gentle kiss to his bandaged forehead.

And with that, he let sleep wash over him.


	8. Chapter 8

He awoke to the heart monitor beeping quicker the usual. Groggily, he sat up. 

And came face to face with two brilliant green eyes.

"Jonathan?" Sock's soft voice rasped. And joy lept into his heart. Sock was alive. He was alive awake.

"Sock!" he kept his voice low and a grin broke out onto his face. "Sock you're up!"

"Yup." the teen moved and winced. "I'm awake. And you're with me."

"Of course I am. As soon as I heard the news I came down here."

A small smile formed on Sock's lips. "You're a miracle."

Jon shrugged the compliment off. "How are you feeling?"

The teen sighed softly. "Like shit. I'm hurting everywhere. Though maybe I deserve it. It was my fault." Jonathan looked at him curiously. "It was these guys, they got high and started harassing me. I fought back. Not a good idea. They took the idea of '420 blaze it' way too seriously. Blazed the house, not their asses." he laughed and turned and faced Jonathan, suddenly much more somber. "I'm so sorry you have to see me like this."

Jon scoffed. "Why the hell are you saying sorry? You shouldnt be sorry. I was worried sick about you and you're the one apologising?" he shakes his head and sits on the edge of the bed, looking at him with such intensity that it seems to captivate Sock. "Please don't be sorry."

And the other nodded, green eyes wide and searching blue. 

"This guy told me to tell you he's sorry though."

"A guy?"

"Yeah. Weird orange hair. Shaped like triangles."

"Mephistopheles!" Sock grinned. 

"That's his name?"

A nod and Sock flashed him a smile. "He runs the house."

Conversation seemed almost like normal between the two. Except in this occasion, they were both closer than either would care to say.

-

It was three weeks later before they decided Sock was okay to leave, and Jonathan (blushing more then probably necessary) was helping him change.

Luckily under that hospital gown, he was wearing boxers, because Jonathan just might've died on the spot if he wasn't. But nothing else other then that, really.

Not like Jon was checking him out or anything. Definitely not.

Once that gown was off, Jon saw what he probably should've seen.

In the middle of his guy was a large scar, that seemed painful and odd. Jon blinked at it, amd Sock noticed.

"Forgot about that." he murmured. "You'd like to know what it is, wouldn't you."

Jonathan nodded, eyebrows knit in worry.

"You remember my life story I told you at the park? Well, I may have left this part out." Sock pointed towards it, eyes locked on Jon's face. "My dad ended up stabbing me. I had pulled the knife out and...ya know."

Jonathan looked at him in worry. "That's why you passed out?" 

"Yeah. Hey Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as you're enjoying this view, I'm getting cold. Can I get dressed now?"

And that's when he realised he was still staring at Sock, who was dressed in his boxers now and probably wasn't ideal towards this whole cold hospital room.

"Oh! Of course."

He helped him get dressed, he helped him out of the hospital, and Jonathan was willing to do more.

"Sock come with me." He tugged on the shorters hand (when had they started holding hands? Not that he was complaining) and led him in the direction of his own home.

There was no way in hell he was letting Sock go back to wherever it was with those boys there. 

Not while he could help it.


	9. Chapter 9

He wasn't sure when it had gotten this way. Hell, he wasn't even sure when he had started to feel something towards his friend.

Maybe it was seeing him laying on the hospital bed that made Jonathan come to terms with his feelings towards Sock.

Maybe that's why he had taken Sock home with him.

Jonathan wasn't sure what to do. After years of repressing his emotions, years of being ignored, he finally had someone who understood him. Who didn't give him pity whwn he found out about his past. Who acted like he was the same old person even after that. Sock, who had scared the shit out of his bullies even though he had his own, had gotten past any walls he had built up. It was odd, really. To most people who noticed him, he was the kid without emotions. That stupid robot of a teen with the messed up past. But then Sock, with his stupid hat and skirt that _shouldn't seem so attractive to him because it was stupid too_ , had easily pushed past that and actually gotten through to him. Sauntered in without a care in the world.

And here he was, emotionless Jonathan Combs, laying in bed with Sock. Of course, nothing was happening. Nothing _bad_. 

Sock was curled up against Jon, arms wrapped around his middle and face pressed against his side. It was calming, soothing Jonathan's worried mind. Sock was oddly warm, and it only made the taller teen want to curl into the others body heat more. 

A faint blush rose to his cheeks as he glanced down at the sleeping figure and let the tiniest smile grace his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Jonathan." a sleepy voice mumbled.

He glanced down, body stiffening. Was he awake? 

That didn't seem to be the problem, however. Sock was still in a deep sleep, but this time his mouth hung open a little more. The smaller shifted in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing before relaxing again.

It was almost two minutes before Sock spoke in his sleep again.

It was muffled and quiet, thick with tiredness. But it held a certain truth and an unwavering amount of honesty that made him shiver.

"I love you."

Despite being quiet, it was easy to make out. 

Not as easy to process.

The single sentence ran through his head a total of a hundred times, trying to convince his baffled mind that that was in fact what he heard and no, he was not going crazy.

He felt his face burn with a furious blush, blue eyes wide. Something in his heart had warmed up at the confession. In fact, it seemed to swell. (now he finally understood the grinch movie, because damn. Loving someone or something sure opened things up.) He bit his lip to contain the grin threatning to show itself.

Even if it was indirect, Sock had admitted that he loved Jon. The thought alone made the shit-eating grin creep up on his features. For once in his life, he was loved by someone. Not like his parents didn't love him. He knew his mother did. But not like this. This seemed promising. Powerful. Hopeful. This made Jonathan actually want to live. To want to survive and scream it from the rooftops, because _Sock loved him_ and the only thing stopping him was the gut-wrenching fear of confessing.

It wouldn't be so bad now, he mused. Because now he knew something that will utterly change his life. 

But for now, no matter how much his mind was screaming at him to dwell on this matter, a soft warmth had begun to comfort his weary body and lull him into a soft sleep.

Jonathan gathered Sock closer to him, wrapping strong arms arund the other and closing his eyes once again. And with a soft smile palying in his lips, sleep took him.


End file.
